A Love That May Not Come Back
by RaIn-AnGeL
Summary: A maiden will be chosen, is she up for the great task ahead of her? With such great responsibility, the maiden might lose hope in finishing her duty. A friend will help her and her new found friends. However, the maiden's friend is also experiencing somet


Chapter I: The 3 Girls  
  
In Japan, there were 3 girls named Yuki, Tsuki, and Tenshi. They are in junior high, getting ready for their exams and to apply for a new high school. They love to go out together, shopping, surfing the net and almost everything a teenage girl does. They were best friends since grade one and until now they are still best of friends.  
  
Yuki is from a rich family. Her name means, "snow". She has longest light – brown hair, brown eyes, white complexion and the tallest of them all. Her father and mother have a family business. She has an older and younger sister. They have a special bond since they are sisters. She is said to be the "SHY ONE". Her "GIRL NEXT DOOR" attitude makes guys like her. Often quiet but deep inside is a big thinker. She is smart and good in every subject they take. A model student is what the girls call her.  
  
Tsuki is also from a rich family. Her name means, "moon". She has short blonde hair, hazel eyes, white complexion and tall. Sometimes, her family wears those kimonos and such stuffs because of her grandmother. She is sometimes irritated when she is with her grandma; she feels embarrassed when her grandma talks about her when she was young, the way she dressed it is quite old. But still she is proud to be with her family. Very fashionable, indeed. She wears these clothes that aren't the usual styles you see on teens right now. She is very creative. She loves guys so much and as in (OH MY GOD!) Sometimes flirty, but Tenshi and Yuki doesn't really mind it.  
  
And the last but not the lease, Tenshi. Her name means "angel". From the 3 of them she is the richest. (FEELING!) And she's the most popular amongst them. (FEELING to the MAX!) She has short brown hair, green eyes. White complexion and she is tall. Although, before, she has a shoulder length hair; it was cut when she fought in a tournament. It was a sword fighting competition. She always wins in every contest she joins. Moreover, she became even popular because of her awards and the media gets interviews and pictures of her. But still, she is humble and simple to others. Her father owns a huge company in Japan and her mom, who is very social, is a president in a well - known company in Japan, too. She isn't that fashionable, but not a victim. If you look at her at a first glance you would think she's a boy but then she is really a girl. That is if she's wearing baggy pants and not too loose tops, which are her favorites. She is focused on her craft, which is sword - fighting. She gets many awards and medals from the competitions she joins. Furthermore, she wins first place all the time. Very adventurous, she gets so excited in new things and projects, which often never finishes it. This might be the cause that she has a hard time finding love in a person. Only a few of suitors ask for her hand, but she rejected them. "I don't really like them at all. They might have looks, riches and the brains, but still I don't feel anything for them" these are the words she says when the girls talk about boys.  
  
All of these girls have the charm and the brains that make guys fall in love with them. Only Tsuki likes very, very, very much of the attention. Yuki likes the attention a bit, but Tsuki? She loves guys more and more. Tenshi feels better when boys are out of her world. Although, someone is courting Tenshi, she THINKS they are just FRIENDS. They all wear pretty feminine clothes, except Tenshi, loves to wear baggy pants and not too loose tops that makes her look like somewhat a guy and she also does wear feminine clothes because of her friends. (Nobody wants to be left out by others.) Yuki loves to read books that are fictional. Tsuki loves to read magazines from fashion to music icons. While Tenshi loves to read books about the past (history and mythology) which interest her very much. And they all love to surf the net for information about their favorite artists and things they want to know about. Even though they have a lot of differences, they still love each other, care for each other. All of them love to eat pasta, French fries, soda, pizza, hamburger and noodles. Tsuki's mother makes the best noodles for them. That's what makes their friendship last for a long time. 


End file.
